


Good Clean Fun

by Wardzee



Category: Superjail! (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Solo fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 14:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wardzee/pseuds/Wardzee
Summary: If you got the time to spare, might as well love yourself.





	Good Clean Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lil_Buzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Buzz/gifts).



The Warden stepped into the cubicle of polished marble and drew in a soft breath, positioning himself directly below an enormous square showerhead. The sound of the water rushing at him from above drowned any leftover thoughts from his previous musing. He smiled contentedly, shifting his weight slightly as he twisted his torso for a stretch.  
  
His mood was already improving and he hadn't even been there for that long. He knew he would be alright. A shower always, _always_ helped.  
  
The spray's temperature was on point. It was not as hot as someone might normally expect. The water was tepid really, and it chilled him considerably as it travelled down his thin frame. He rubbed fiercely at his chest, huffed as he waited for his body to get used to the cold.

If he hadn't been feeling very awake before, now he definitely was. He opened his eyes wide, blinked a few times, and closed them again. He rubbed away at his face as he breathed out. There was no way to shake off his exhaustion or the remainder of his hangover, but hell if he didn't try.  
  
He turned the shower temperature up and this time he leaned forward into the warming spray. The water pressure was just right - hard enough to tease free the knots of tension all over his back but not fierce enough to hurt his face. He shifted his body as needed, letting the jet fall heavily on his sore muscles.

The Warden reached for shampoo and emptied most of the small bottle into his left palm. He stepped away from the showerhead so he could lather up his hair. He smeared the shampoo between both his hands and ruffled the foam through his sparse tufts unceremoniously, his eyes closed lightly.  
  
He groomed himself without much thought or tenderness but his pleased, relaxed expression indicated that he was feeling much better now. He stepped back under the spray, wincing when the water hit his cheeks from a slightly less pleasant angle. He sniffled loudly against the downpour as he pulled his head back and rinsed his hair.  
  
The displaced foam slid down his broad, sinewy back and he turned himself to make sure none of it splashed unto the floor. A pleasant scent of sandalwood filled the bathroom and another smile spread on his face as the smell filled his lungs. The humid air made breathing a little easier for him too, and he relaxed, letting out a short contented huff.  
  
He opened his eyes reluctantly, and reached for a nearby bottle of expensive body-wash. Halfway done with the shower already? Time always flew by when he was enjoying himself. He wanted to stay there for a long while still; enjoying the soothing sound of the running water, feeling its warm kiss along his arms, along his legs, sensing its weight on his body hair.  
  
Liquid soap was worked into a lather in his hands and he started from the neck down. Washing himself was a perfunctory process and he worked methodically, scrubbing the top and side of his shoulders, the length of his arms and finally his torso. The Warden went through the motions without much thought, letting his mind wander instead.

He wondered whether Penny would still be sleeping for a while yet. If she was one of those people lucky enough to get a solid eight hours of sleep a night, then he’d still have some time to kill once he was done with his shower. He could get dressed, he mused. Maybe go for a walk, do a surprise contraband inspection, see what Jared was up to. A reasonably enjoyable way to pass the time.  
  
Or....  
  
He’d just cleaned himself past his hip line, and his morning wood - his most steadfast companion - was still around. It’d been tapping at his happy trail all this time, shifting every time he moved, reminding him of its existence every time he had to wash somewhere nearby.  
  
He didn’t need much persuading. What exactly was wrong with an adult man having some wholesome clean fun in the morning? He grinned to himself as he finished lathering up his legs, his feet and their respective soles. Rinsing the soap off his body was easy and quick, but he didn’t step out once he was finished.

Now that he’d set his mind to enjoying a little bit of self-indulgence, he found that his heart beat a little faster with anticipation. His cock, untouched since the night before, ached for any kind of attention and he angled it against the water, sighing happily.  
  
The Warden turned around, so he faced the walls of the cubicle and his back would block most if not all view. He didn’t want Penny to be dazzled first thing in the morning, should she show up after all, against all odds…

He dispensed some more soap unto his hand and this time he didn’t bother to froth it up in advance. Then he pressed that warm palm against his sack and shivered hard under the shower. The temperature shock between his warm skin, the cold silky liquid soap and his nuts made him gasp. He rubbed everything into a smooth lather and left no inch of skin untouched - he was having a shower after all.  
  
His large hand was too rough, too familiar for him to get easy kicks out of this but he worked himself gently. He cupped his balls, pressing them lightly into himself before he alternated, gathering them and tugging them away. All just in the name of thorough washing, of course.  
  
He was feeling quite worked up already. He wouldn’t need any fantasy in particular for a successful wank that morning, of that he was sure. But his first touch - warm, wet but also somehow cold - had immediately reminded him of the way he’d fucked Penny the night before. The stimulation was not exactly the same, of course, but it was close enough for him to grin to himself.

Hmm, and that was no fantasy either - but a memory, a proper good one; one of those he knew he’d hold on to for a long, long time. He shuddered, feeling lust bloom right under his skin, painting his ears and cheeks a bright red as the heat spread along his body.  
  
More soap. He kept his left hand on his nuts and pumped absent-mindedly at the dispenser, trying to push down on the spring and catch the resulting liquid all with his right hand. Not as much as he’d wanted, but it would do. Once again, he didn’t bother to smear it beforehand. It went right on his cock and he moaned, his strokes long, smooth and easy. He flicked his wrist when he reached the base of his length and let go again.  
  
He couldn’t decide which part of last night’s activities he’d enjoyed the most, so his mind flicked between the highlights as he washed all soap off with trembling hands.  
  
Too soft, too easy. He needed...more grip. No more soap now.  
  
The Warden grunted as he wrapped his right index and thumb around his glans. Gentle rubs coaxed out pre-cum and he let out a mute chuckle of surprise. Holy shit. His palm and the rest of his fingers followed, and now he glided with some more difficulty. The extra friction felt just right though and he twitched, wrapped up tight as he thrusted into his hand.

He actually ended up leaning with his shoulder against the wall. His breathing was ragged and urgent, and it accompanied the quick, repetitive noises of his wrist as it rustled endlessly. He felt a tightening knot in his guts and he let out a low, dragged out moan. His burning cheek found relief against the cool tiles as he rested his head for a moment and bit his lip.  
  
There wasn’t much point in rolling his hips back and forth when he could just keep moving his hand instead but the movement came naturally to him. His non-existent ass moved along, tensing in time as his muscles worked, going so far as to displace his dimples. It felt nice, but it wouldn’t be enough for him to bust a nut. He groaned with frustration, chasing after more and more pleasure, both mentally and right there.  
  
He paused his wank, peeled himself off the wall, stepped forward and moved deeper into the cubicle. The shower was still on but going mostly ignored now. The Warden felt dew form on his forehead as he stretched out his left arm and reached for the wall in front of him. He wanted to keep himself safely propped up as he curled his spine and picked up the pace.  
  
His knees were already feeling weak but he persisted, locking his hips firmly and tensing his torso. He spat on his palm, gripped his throbbing cock and wasted no time. His nostrils flared and his desperate pants bounced off the marble as he masturbated furiously. He did a commendable job of keeping noise levels down, but that was it. Nothing about this whole picture was innocent at all. The way he hunched over himself, to the way his legs trembled and were kept slightly apart, the way his head hung forward, sunken behind his shoulders... And to top it all off,  his jerking arm, moving frantically fast to try and keep up with his arousal.

His breathing grew increasingly laboured, his pants shorter and shorter now. The man tensed his shoulders, his abs, his ass, his _everything_ . He spat on his hand some more and he rubbed himself hard and fast. He tried to remember Penny’s face as she looked up at him, watching him so close to orgasm as he was now...God, he’d cum two nuts and a half then.  
  
He wanted to give her some more. The Warden didn’t even care where. All of this was for her. He just wanted to keep on giving and giving it to her. He remembered her moans, the one’s she’d let out right before she’d cried out and climaxed on his cock. He moaned desperately against the wall now. He was so close...

Finally, relief. The Warden let out a broken groan, low and throaty, the sound distorted by the bathroom’s acoustics. He couldn’t give two fucks about the noise any more.  He let go of his cock the moment he realized he was home free, and he watched through narrowed eyes as his cock twitched. He shot a long load into the air, followed by a shorter one.  
  
He felt light-headed and so he shifted his left arm so he could rest his forehead on it as well. It took him a few minutes to recover from the grip of his orgasm. He let himself stay there for as long as he needed. Penny was still asleep. He still had plenty of time to spare. One hand felt blindly around the cubicle, and he turned the water off.

Finally.

 


End file.
